Ángel Justiciero
by Aries AL
Summary: 1 libro. Edward es un ángel sin misión que vive atrapado en el Infierno. Su cometido es vigilar las puertas del pozo sin fondo. Isabella se muestra muy sorprendida cuando un imponente ángel de alas negras aparece en su ciudad, París, y le asegura que ella le ha llamado al llevar a cabo un simple hechizo de venganza. ¡Se trata del ángel de la muerte! Contiene LEmon.
1. Chapter 1

**Ángel Justiciero**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Felicity Heaton y el nombre de la novela es Ángel Justiciero 1° de la Antología Ángel Her Dark Angel (2010) ****y los personaje de CREPÚSCULO tampoco son míos si no de su creadora STEPHENIE MEYER yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de CREPÚSCULO a esta novela que me gustó muchísimo **

**Además de que aclaro que ****angelesoscuros13**** (****son 2 autoras****) fueron las que la adaptaron primero y tengo el permiso de ellas para poderla adaptar a la saga de crepúsculo ya que no quiero malos entendidos ok ya tuve un percance con eso y no quiero repetirlo. **

**Y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPÚSCULO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Edward es un ángel sin misión que vive atrapado en el Infierno. Su cometido es vigilar las puertas del pozo sin fondo. Pasa sus días rodeado de una infinita oscuridad, y lo que más desea es volver a volar libre por la Tierra. Pero su dueño hace siglos que no le reclama. Cuando por fin vuelve a oír la llamada es para servir a una nueva dueña, una preciosa mujer a la que ha observado desde la distancia muchas veces, una mujer que siempre le ha cautivado.

Isabella se muestra muy sorprendida cuando un imponente ángel de alas negras aparece en su ciudad, París, y le asegura que ella le ha llamado al llevar a cabo un simple hechizo de venganza. ¡Se trata del ángel de la muerte! Cuando Edward le ofrece su ayuda para vengarse de un ex novio que la engañaba, ella no puede resistir la tentación de aceptarla, pero ¿podrá resistirse a él? ¿Puede un ángel tan oscuro como Edward enamorarse de una mujer mortal como ella?

Oscura, apasionada y erótica, «Ángel Justiciero» es una historia de intenso deseo y de profundo amor prohibido que conseguirá acelerarte el corazón.

**Capítulo 1**

Las imágenes que se proyectaban en la luminosa piscina brillaban ante los ojos de Edward a la velocidad de la luz, pero él era capaz de distinguirlas todas con claridad. Podía concentrarse en cada una de las escenas que aparecían y detenerse un momento para entender lo que estaba ocurriendo en ellas. Llevaba toda la eternidad observando a los mortales; él había visto cómo cambiaba el mundo y cómo los humanos se iban olvidando de su especie.

Ya nadie creía en los ángeles.

Y ya hacía muchos siglos que su dueño no le pedía que abandonara el pozo sin fondo del Infierno.

Sin embargo, Edward seguía esperando su llamada con fe y paciencia. Él cumplía con su deber a pesar de saber que muchos de los ángeles que le rodeaban elegían vivir sus vidas sin escuchar las órdenes de nadie. Muchos de sus compañeros guerreros se habían ablandado y se habían enamorado de mujeres mortales, y en esos casos su lealtad flaqueaba y sus responsabilidades pagaban las consecuencias del amor que sentían por sus parejas. A él jamás le ocurriría tal cosa porque no le interesaban los mortales.

Su oscura mirada verde se paseó por la plateada piscina para observar la historia que se registraba en ella y de vez en cuando se detenía en las imágenes que le interesaban: guerra, muerte, sangre. Aquello nunca cambiaba. Algún día su dueño le llamaría y la Tierra conocería el verdadero significado de la palabra «destrucción».

La piscina proyectó un haz de pálida luz sobre Edward cuando se agachó junto a ella. Apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y dejó colgar las manos por delante de su cuerpo. Los grabados en oro que decoraban las grebas que le protegían las espinillas y los avambrazos que lucía sobre los antebrazos atraían la luz procedente de la piscina y brillaban en la oscuridad.

Edward suspiró, desplegó sus poderosas alas de plumas negras y se puso de pie. Se estiró y el peto de su armadura se elevó cuando levantó los brazos. Entonces se quedó mirando la infinita oscuridad que se extendía sobre su cabeza. Los fuegos del Infierno ardían a sus espaldas. El humo llenaba toda la caverna y su deseo de ir a la Tierra aumentó. Hacía ya una eternidad desde la última vez que había abandonado el pozo y tuvo la oportunidad de desplegar sus alas y respirar el aire fresco que soplaba contra su rostro al volar. Se moría por volver a sobrevolar las ciudades sin que nadie le viera, sin que nadie supiera que él estaba allí. Quería volver a hablar con los ángeles que vivían en la Tierra y vigilaban a los mortales.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas escapar de los asfixiantes fuegos del Infierno.

Edward estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y volver a la entrada del pozo cuando una imagen de la piscina llamó la atención de sus ojos verdes. Frunció el ceño y volvió a ponerse en cuclillas. Los largos mechones de su pelo cobrizo se descolgaron hacia adelante cuando se inclinó sobre la piscina para observar la imagen que se había quedado congelada ante sus ojos. Una mujer.

Últimamente la veía a menudo. Le gustaba pasear sola por el parque y, a veces, con expresión de preocupación; como si llevara un gran peso en el corazón. ¿En qué estaría pensando? El parque no era el único lugar donde la había visto. También la había descubierto indirectamente en medio de una multitud o en alguna escena que le había interesado, y cada vez su mirada la seguía hasta que desaparecía de su vista.

La chica se detuvo y observó la torre Eiffel, de espaldas a los ojos de Edward. Una suave brisa mecía su corto vestido rojo y su larga melena castaña. Edward no necesitaba ver su cara para saber que era ella. Ningún otro mortal lo cautivaba como ella.

Las rosas de un jardín enmarcaban la imagen y oscurecían una buena parte de las piernas de la chica. Él inclinó la cabeza a un lado y la recorrió con su mirada. Nunca la había visto vestida de aquella forma. Estaba acostumbrado a verla con muchas capas de ropa, con las piernas siempre tapadas y con un grueso abrigo negro que se ceñía a su esbelta figura. Las estaciones habían pasado tan rápido que no se había dado cuenta de que ya era verano en la Tierra. La imagen cambió y mostró toda la envergadura de la torre Eiffel. Edward quería volver a ver a la mujer, pero entonces se fijó en el cielo que se extendía por encima de la torre.

Tendió el brazo en dirección a la piscina desesperado por tocar aquel cielo y por sentir el reflejo de los rayos del sol sobre sus alas.

La imagen desapareció y en su lugar aparecieron otras en las que no tenía ningún interés. Era verano. Se puso de pie y se imaginó cómo sería poder surcar aquel cielo azul. Imaginó toda la ciudad de París a sus pies. Nunca había estado en la capital francesa, pero la conocía muy bien por las imágenes que tantas veces había visto en aquella piscina. ¿Qué sentiría si pudiera ver una ciudad como aquella?

¿Y si pudiera ver a aquella mujer en carne y hueso?

Edward se esforzó por olvidar aquella idea y se recordó que él no tenía ningún interés por las mujeres mortales.

Pero si no tenía interés, ¿por qué se le paraba el corazón cada vez que veía a aquella chica?

Volvió a mirar la piscina pero apartó la mirada en seguida. Su deber era obedecer a su dueño. Debía quedarse allí cuidando de aquel pozo sin fondo y sufriendo los ácidos fuegos del Infierno hasta que su dueño le reclamara.

Se rió.

Nadie le iba a llamar. Él estaba destinado a pasar el resto de la eternidad atrapado en su propio infierno.

Una oscura maldición escapó de entre sus labios y en la distancia se oyó un ruido tan poderoso como el trueno.

Una familiar sensación empezó a apoderarse de él: la certeza de que alguien decía su nombre. Edward escuchó e intentó oír la voz de su dueño porque sabía que era él quien le estaba llamando. Pero no era muy clara.

Sentía la llamada, pero no era capaz de distinguir con claridad el lugar del que procedía.

Cogió su espada, se abrochó la funda a la cintura y no esperó a volver a escuchar la llamada. Aquélla era su oportunidad de escapar del Infierno y no la iba a desaprovechar. Su dueño le estaba llamando desde algún lugar. Por fin volvía a tener una misión.

Desplegó las alas, las batió una única vez y se impulsó hacia arriba. El viento que provocó al levantar el vuelo removió el oscuro humo que se cernía sobre él y se elevó cada vez más hasta que alcanzó el techo de su prisión. Tendió el brazo para tocarlo. La negra roca se abrió ante él y voló hacia arriba. Cuando vio una grieta de cielo azul a lo lejos aceleró. Pasó a gran velocidad junto a cientos de metros de roca y, finalmente, salió libre al aire fresco. Se impulsó con fuerza hacia arriba batiendo con furia sus alas negras contra el cálido viento, y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que alcanzó las nubes.

Edward se quedó suspendido allí. Paseó sus ojos verdes por el mundo que se extendía bajo sus pies mientras el frío viento azotaba su larga melena cobriza. La Tierra era tan bonita como la recordaba, o incluso más. Las ciudades que habían construido los mortales le fascinaban. Descendió en busca de su misión e intentó escuchar la llamada de su dueño. ¿Qué querría que hiciera esta vez? Edward haría cualquier cosa por su dueño. Ya había destruido muchas ciudades en su nombre y arrastrado a muchísimos pecadores hasta el pozo sin fondo que custodiaba. En una ocasión incluso tuvo que pelear contra el mismísimo Diablo, y le venció.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio la ciudad.

París.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ir a la torre Eiffel y buscar a la mujer mortal, pero peleó contra su deseo y sobrevoló la ciudad intentando encontrar a su dueño. Ahora la llamada era más débil y resultaba difícil de localizar. Aquel sonido le quemaba por dentro con una intensidad implacable y le obligaba a continuar con su búsqueda. Sin embargo, Edward había empezado a preguntarse si se quedaría allí buscando para siempre y si aquello no sería más que una broma cruel por haber maldecido.

El Diablo sería capaz de hacer una cosa tan despreciable. Tenía una voz muy potente y el poder suficiente como para hacerlo. Siempre le había prometido a Edward que pagaría por las muchas veces que le había vuelto a llevar hasta el Infierno.

Descendió un poco más y se deslizó por el cálido aire sin ningún esfuerzo; estaba disfrutando del cosquilleo que sentía en sus plumas oscuras y en su piel. Dobló una esquina y sobrevoló una pequeña calle. Pasó justo por encima de las cabezas de los mortales y provocó una corriente de aire a su paso. Edward sonreía al oírlos exclamar y al ver cómo se agarraban la ropa para que no se les volara. No era muy correcto que se regodeara en el infantil placer que aquello le provocaba, pero lo cierto era que todos los ángeles acostumbraban a abusar del poder de su invisibilidad.

Batió las alas con fuerza y volvió a impulsarse hacia arriba. Aterrizó en lo alto de un tejado de un antiguo edificio de piedra blanca y recorrió la ciudad con los ojos en dirección a la torre Eiffel. Esta, rodeada de una zona de exuberante vegetación verde que crecía en su base, destacaba claramente en el perfil de la ciudad. Estaba a punto de volar hacia allí cuando volvió a tener la sensación de que alguien le llamaba por su nombre.

Edward se concentró y frunció el ceño mientras intentaba distinguir la dirección de la que procedía la llamada. Sus ojos se volvieron a posar sobre la torre Eiffel. ¿De allí?

Corrió hasta el borde del edificio y se dejó caer. Espero hasta que estuvo cerca de las baldosas del suelo para desplegar las alas, batirlas y cruzar la plaza a escasos centímetros del pavimento. Avanzó esquivando a la gente hasta que llegó a una extensión de hierba. Delante se hallaba el Sena y detrás de él se alzaba la torre Eiffel. Voló en línea recta con la intención de cruzar el río, pero se detuvo de golpe al oír de nuevo la llamada a sus espaldas.

Observó a las personas que tenía debajo. ¿Estaría su dueño llamándole desde allí, rodeado de tanta gente?

Su dueño tenía muchas apariencias. Edward escudriñó a los mortales con la mirada deteniéndose en cada uno de los rostros apenas un segundo. Ninguno de ellos tenía una apariencia que pudiera atribuir a su dueño.

Esta vez la llamada fue más clara y la sintió latir en su corazón. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la dirección de la que procedía y abrió los ojos de par en par.

_¿Ella?_

Una mortal castaña estaba de pie junto a una de las fuentes que había debajo de él; estaba de espaldas a Edward, y la cálida brisa jugaba con la corta falda de su vestido rojo oscuro. Los chorros de agua de la fuente alcanzaban una gran altura y el viento se llevaba algunas gotas de agua que se estrellaban contra la piel del ángel cuando soplaba en su dirección.

Edward frunció el ceño.

Aquello tenía que ser cosa del Diablo.

Él la había estado mirando, había maldecido y entonces ella le había llamado. Era ridículo. Ningún mortal tenía el poder de llamar a un ángel, y él no había tenido otro dueño desde que empezó la eternidad y los ángeles habían hecho un pacto con él.

Edward descendió con mucha cautela y se acercó a ella. Se quedó suspendido a escasos metros de su cabeza. ¿Le había llamado ella?

La chica se puso la mano en la cara. Él no podía ver lo que estaba haciendo. Los hombros de la chica empezaron a moverse arriba y abajo y a él le recorrió una oleada de dolor y furia. Ella estaba triste.

Aterrizó sobre el puente. Se quedó detrás de ella y la siguió a una distancia prudencial mientras iba cambiando su apariencia poco a poco. Sus alas se negaban a desaparecer y tuvo que dar varios pasos hasta que por fin estuvo seguro de que los mortales no podrían verlas y que contaba con todo su _glamour1_. Se cambió de ropa: sustituyó su armadura por un elegante traje negro, una camisa del mismo color y una corbata azul marino; luego se recogió su larga melena cobriza en una cola de caballo.

Finalmente dejó de utilizar la fuerza que le hacía invisible a los ojos de los mortales y se acercó tranquilamente a ella. Cogió un pañuelo azul del bolsillo de su americana, se colocó tras ella y vaciló sólo un segundo antes de tocarle el hombro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en francés esperando que fuera el lenguaje correcto y las palabras adecuadas. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no hablaba con nadie y, a pesar de conocer lenguas modernas, jamás las había utilizado.

Ella se volvió a tapar la cara. Su larga melena castaña caía por delante de su rostro y él no podía verla. Cuando se volvió para mirarle estaba sonriendo. Sus ojos de color chocolate se posaron sobre el pañuelo que le ofrecía, pero en seguida se deslizaron por su brazo, siguieron por su pecho, y acabaron deteniéndose en su cara. Era mucho más guapa en persona; tenía unos rasgos muy dulces y unos ojos redondos. Parecía un auténtico ángel. Edward no se había dado cuenta de que era mucho más bajita que él. Le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza; toda ella, era una mujer menuda.

En cuanto le miró a los ojos su expresión cambió. Su mano se detuvo a escasos centímetros del pañuelo y el horror se adueñó de su rostro.

—Aléjate de mí. —Su francés destilaba un agudo pánico. Salió corriendo en dirección al puente.

Edward frunció el ceño, observó el pañuelo y fue tras ella.

La mujer miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro y aceleró el paso. A él le resultó muy fácil salvar la distancia que había entre ellos. Sus pasos eran mucho más largos que los de la chica y las pequeñas sandalias con tacón que llevaba ella no estaban precisamente diseñadas para escapar.

—¡Déjame en paz!

¿Por qué estaba escapando?

La gente estaba empezando a mirarlos y se murmuraban cosas los unos a los otros. Aquella chica estaba montando una auténtica escena y él no estaba muy seguro del motivo.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —Ella se volvió para mirarle a la cara y luego siguió andando con un profundo terror brillando en sus ojos. Su mirada se oscureció cuando frunció el ceño y entonces, como si de una maldición se tratara, murmuró—: Abaddon.

Hacía muchos años que no oía aquel nombre.

Ella sabía que era un ángel.

¿Cómo? ¿Acaso había fallado la eficacia de su glamour? Hacía milenios que utilizaba aquella apariencia. Observó a los mortales que los rodeaban. Ninguno de ellos parecía tener miedo. Si supieran que era un ángel habrían reaccionando igual que ella. La gente correría gritando que se acercaba el Apocalipsis y que había llegado el fin del mundo. Y en ese caso él tendría un grave problema con su dueño.

Recordó cómo le había llamado. ¿Acaso aquella chica podía ver a través del glamour? ¿Es que ella era diferente a los demás mortales?

—No quiero morir —murmuró ella en voz baja al tiempo que miraba temerosa en su dirección.

Aquello no estaba saliendo como él esperaba. Se suponía que aquella chica no debía ser capaz de darse cuenta de que él era un ángel. Se suponía que tendría que haber aceptado el pañuelo que él le había ofrecido con tanta amabilidad para que se secara las lágrimas. Luego tendría que haberle dicho lo que le sucedía y así él podría haber averiguado lo que estaba haciendo allí y si había alguien que le estaba tomando el pelo.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la chica. Se cruzó de brazos y a él le pareció tan pequeña y frágil que le dieron ganas de abrazarla y hacer todo cuanto pudiera por aliviar su sufrimiento. Fuera cual fuese el dolor que le había provocado el llanto, seguía castigando su corazón con fuerza y continuaba atormentándola. Edward podía sentirlo. Tenía una especie de conexión con ella que le daba acceso a sus sentimientos. Aquélla era la causa de que supiera que ella le necesitaba y de que debieran encontrarse allí justo aquel día. Aquello era absurdo.

Un mortal no podía llamarle. Ellos no poseían la voz.

Había estado solo demasiado tiempo y debía de estar soñando todo aquello. Estaba viendo cosas que deseaba que sucedieran y no pensaba con claridad.

Sólo había una manera de averiguar si ella le había llamado de alguna forma. Él hubiera preferido descubrirlo mediante una conversación relajada, pero dadas las circunstancias había que aplicar un enfoque mucho más directo.

Se acercó a ella y la chica volvió a retroceder sujetándose ambas manos como si con aquel gesto pudiera detenerlo en caso de que él quisiera llegar hasta ella.

—Por favor —susurró al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza sin dejar de llorar.

—Déjala en paz —dijo un fornido hombre a sus espaldas.

Edward perdió la paciencia, levantó la mano e hizo un gesto en dirección a las personas que se habían reunido alrededor de ellos.

—Aquí no hay nada que ver.

Las curiosas personas que se habían acercado cambiaron la expresión del rostro y empezaron a moverse como si de una sola persona se tratara. Regresaron a sus vidas y le dejaron a solas con aquella mujer mortal como si de repente no estuvieran allí.

—Oh, Dios, me vas a matar.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Eso es lo que tú haces. —Su tono de voz estaba teñido de acusación y de un ligero toque de valentía.

¿Valentía ante la muerte?

Hacía sólo un momento estaba huyendo de él, y ahora parecía estar dispuesta a pelear.

—Hace mucho tiempo que ya no hago eso. —Suspiró él. Su pasado jamás le abandonaría. Nadie parecía olvidar que hubiera pasado algunos siglos siendo el ángel de la muerte. Todo el mundo daba por hecho que seguía ocupándose de llevarse el último aliento de los mortales. Sin embargo, aquello seguía siendo mucho mejor que el otro rumor que corría por ahí y, según el cual, él era el Diablo—. Ahora hay toda una flota de ángeles que se ocupan de eso.

Ella no parecía creerle. Le temblaban las manos.

—Yo no pedí mis poderes. Por favor, no me lleves allí.

—¿A dónde? —Se le estaba volviendo a acabar la paciencia y parecía ser incapaz de preguntarle lo que necesitaba saber. Se centró en lo que ella acababa de decir.

_¿Poderes?_

—Tú procedes de los fuegos del Infierno. Yo no quiero ir allí. No he hecho nada malo.

Edward miró a sus espaldas. Lo único que podía ver era París. Contempló el final del puente de piedra sobre aquel río turbio y la ciudad que se extendía a continuación.

—Tienes un don. —La volvió a mirar a los ojos, a aquellos ojos color castaño. Ella asintió. ¿Era así como había conseguido llamarle? Edward asintió y observó las fuentes que descansaban al otro lado del puente que había tras él. Luego la miró de nuevo—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?

Ella miró tras él, parpadeó varias veces y luego arqueó las cejas.

—En realidad, no hacía nada. Contemplar la vida, supongo, y darme cuenta de lo asquerosa que es.

—¿No pediste nada?

Edward se acercó más a ella y esta vez la chica no reculó. Seguía mirando fijamente la fuente con los ojos abiertos de par en par. De repente las lágrimas aparecieron sobre sus oscuras pestañas. El miedo había desaparecido y ahora sólo volvía a sentir dolor. Entrelazó las manos sobre su pecho y entonces Edward pudo sentir cómo el dolor crecía en su interior y se apoderaba de todo su ser.

—Venganza —susurró al mismo tiempo que le miraba—. Pedí venganza contra un bastardo que me ha engañado.

_¿Engaño? ¿Un pecador?_

Ella había pedido venganza, él la había escuchado y se había sentido obligado a responder y aceptar la misión. No podía hacerlo. Si aceptaba esa misión rompería la relación que le unía a su dueño.

Edward la observó y estudió su pálida belleza.

Ella le había llamado y él había acudido a su llamada. Ahora ella era su dueña. Él había aceptado la misión y el contrato que le vinculaba a ella en el preciso momento que abandonó el Infierno.

Aquello le iba a causar muchos problemas.

Sin embargo, hacía mucho tiempo que no pisaba la Tierra, y aunque los ángeles que vigilaban a los mortales ahora toleraban los viejos pecados y sólo los tenían en consideración cuando la persona moría en lugar de hacérselo pagar en vida, él seguía odiando algunos de esos pecados.

En particular, la infidelidad.

—¿De verdad has venido a matarme?

Edward sonrió y las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de un ligero rubor.

—Tú me has llamado y yo he acudido a ti. No he venido a quitarte la vida, sino a aliviar tu sufrimiento.

La chica tragó saliva y por un momento pareció que fuera a negar su sufrimiento. Edward se acercó a ella y le tocó la cara. Su piel era cálida y suave, y el contacto le provocó una agradable sensación. Le acarició la mejilla, le puso los dedos bajo la barbilla y le levantó la cara hasta que consiguió que ella le mirara a los ojos.

—No sé lo que te ha hecho ese hombre, pero le haré pagar por ello. Sin embargo, ningún hombre merece esas lágrimas. Tu corazón se recompondrá en seguida y pronto volverás a amar.

Los ojos color castaño de la chica buscaron los de Edward.

Él la miró fijamente y sintió una extraña calidez que se deslizaba desde su mano hasta el punto exacto en el que las yemas de sus dedos tocaban la piel de aquella chica. Luego aquella sensación le recorrió todo el cuerpo para acabar posándose en su pecho, donde ardió y agitó unos sentimientos que hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado.

—Yo te daré la venganza que buscas.

Aquellas palabras parecieron distantes a sus propios oídos a pesar de brotar de sus labios.

Se había perdido en sus ojos y en su cálida mirada.

¿Lo que veía en ella era gratitud?

¿O era otra cosa?

—¿Eres una diosa? —susurró él intentando seguir concentrado en sus pensamientos y en su misión.

Ella negó con la cabeza al tiempo que movía los dedos y se humedecía los labios. Él cometió el error de mirarlos y perderse en la suave punta rosa de su lengua que se deslizaba sobre ellos. De repente la deseó. Edward apartó la mano del rostro de aquella chica sorprendido de la intensidad de ese anhelo que había sentido y de lo inesperada que había resultado aquella sensación.

—Soy una bruja —dijo ella encogiendo ligeramente los hombros.

Edward la miró fijamente. ¿Estaba cometiendo un terrible error al ayudarla? Una parte de él le aconsejaba que se alejara de ella antes de que fuera tarde.

Pero no podía.

Ella le había hechizado.

Y él ya era su esclavo.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

1** Todo ángel tiene glamour, una especie de capacidad innata que les permite seducir a los humanos mientras viven camuflados entre nosotros. Observa tu alrededor, puede que conozcas a alguien encantador con cierto lado oculto que te provoca una fascinación extraña, y que quizás, sea uno de ellos... [nota de la ed.)**

Que opinan debo de continuarla o no, además de que esta fue la que quedo en segundo lugar, y también ya publique la que gano, el 2do libro Zorn,

Nos vemos en el sig, cap tal vez actualice la sig, semana y porque ya regrese a clases y tengo tareas por hacer, en caso de que surja algo yo aviso en el grupo, espero que esta tenga una buena aceptación. Espero que me tengan paciencia con las actualizaciones, y en lo que creo la portada de este fic,

Nos vemos

Merezco review


	2. Chapter 2

**Ángel Justiciero**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Felicity Heaton y el nombre de la novela es Ángel Justiciero 1° de la Antología Ángel Her Dark Angel (2010) ****y los personaje de CREPÚSCULO tampoco son míos si no de su creadora STEPHENIE MEYER yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de CREPÚSCULO a esta novela que me gustó muchísimo **

**Además de que aclaro que ****angelesoscuros13**** (****son 2 autoras****) fueron las que la adaptaron primero y tengo el permiso de ellas para poderla adaptar a la saga de crepúsculo ya que no quiero malos entendidos ok ya tuve un percance con eso y no quiero repetirlo. **

**Y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPÚSCULO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Edward es un ángel sin misión que vive atrapado en el Infierno. Su cometido es vigilar las puertas del pozo sin fondo. Pasa sus días rodeado de una infinita oscuridad, y lo que más desea es volver a volar libre por la Tierra. Pero su dueño hace siglos que no le reclama. Cuando por fin vuelve a oír la llamada es para servir a una nueva dueña, una preciosa mujer a la que ha observado desde la distancia muchas veces, una mujer que siempre le ha cautivado.

Isabella se muestra muy sorprendida cuando un imponente ángel de alas negras aparece en su ciudad, París, y le asegura que ella le ha llamado al llevar a cabo un simple hechizo de venganza. ¡Se trata del ángel de la muerte! Cuando Edward le ofrece su ayuda para vengarse de un ex novio que la engañaba, ella no puede resistir la tentación de aceptarla, pero ¿podrá resistirse a él? ¿Puede un ángel tan oscuro como Edward enamorarse de una mujer mortal como ella?

Oscura, apasionada y erótica, «Ángel Justiciero» es una historia de intenso deseo y de profundo amor prohibido que conseguirá acelerarte el corazón.

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando el enorme hombre que tenía ante ella desenvainó la espada que colgaba de su cintura, Isabella abrió sus enormes ojos color chocolate y no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás. Tenía miedo de que hubiera cambiado de idea y fuera a matarla después de todo. De repente él clavó una rodilla en el suelo delante de ella, bajó la cabeza y le ofreció la espada sujetándola con las palmas de las manos por la punta y la empuñadura. No estaba muy segura de lo que debía pensar de todo aquello.

—Estoy a tus órdenes. —Su francés era perfecto. La voz de aquel hombre era tan sensual que cada vez que hablaba un escalofrío recorría la piel de Isabella.

¿Se suponía que tenía que hacer algo?

Estaban volviendo a llamar la atención de las personas que pasaban por allí. ¿Qué estarían viendo? Era evidente que no estaban viendo cómo un hombre le ofrecía su espada, eso estaba claro. ¿Acaso para ellos estaría arrodillado ante ella y levantaba las manos en señal de súplica?

¿Le verían ellos también vestido con aquella armadura negra y dorada que tan poco dejaba a la imaginación?

¿Veían sus enormes alas de plumas negras? Isabella suponía que la gente no veía nada de todo aquello. Si lo vieran, probablemente correrían y gritarían por todo el parque en lugar de limitarse a mirarle como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Mmm, vale. — Isabella vaciló antes de tocar la espada. El brillante acero estaba muy frío. No le gustó la sensación que le produjo y apartó en seguida la mano—. Gracias.

Él se levantó con elegancia. Su dorada piel enmarcaba todos sus músculos y ella intentó no quedarse embobada mirando su cuerpo. O hacía mucho ejercicio, o los ángeles tenían el cuerpo de un auténtico dios por naturaleza. Aquel hombre era pura perfección. Estaba allí de pie junto a ella y Isabella podía ver perfectamente cómo su amplio pecho subía y bajaba moviendo el peto cobrizo decorado que lo cubría. Tenía el abdomen desnudo y sus firmes músculos deleitaban los hambrientos ojos de Isabella. Más abajo sólo llevaba un modesto y pequeño taparrabos.

Modestia. Algo de lo que ella carecía. Isabella siguió deslizando la mirada por su cuerpo y devoró la torneada longitud de sus piernas. Eran tan poderosas como el resto de su cuerpo. Volvió a subir la mirada y la posó sobre las negras protecciones que llevaba en los antebrazos: estaban decoradas con unos leones dorados. Luego sus ojos continuaron su viajé por sus bíceps hasta llegar a sus fuertes hombros. A partir de allí quisieron volver a su rostro, pero sus alas le resultaron demasiado fascinantes. Eran enormes y proyectaban una sombra tan grande que les cubría a ambos.

Ella deseó poder rodearle e investigar hasta el último delicioso centímetro de su cuerpo para asegurarse de que de verdad era un ángel y no un hombre disfrazado.

Un ángel. Abaddon.

Su madre le había enseñado todos los dioses, las diosas y la mitología. Ella lo sabía todo acerca de él y de su especie.

Finalmente posó los ojos sobre su rostro. Tenía una sonrisa especialmente diseñada para romper corazones, y una intensa mirada verde salpicada de destellos de hielo. Él también la miraba a los ojos, con determinación y firmeza, y la temperatura de Serenity aumentó cuando él entornó un poco los ojos y ella pudo ver cómo se le dilataban las pupilas. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

¿Acaso le gustaba lo que estaba viendo tanto como le gustaba a ella?

Aquel hombre era un dios.

No, era un ángel.

Y era muy guapo.

Imponente.

Pero no tenía nada que ver con la apariencia que ella había imaginado que tendría un ángel. Todo su ser proyectaba oscuridad, incluso su aura. Isabella no sabía qué clase de poder tendría, pero sabía que era muy intenso y que no era de la clase de poder que servía para resucitar mortales o para curarles. Daba toda la sensación de que si aquel ángel decidía hacer uso de su poder ocurriría justamente lo opuesto.

Abaddon. El ángel de la muerte. Aunque él había negado aquel título. Entonces, ¿qué título afirmaría él que ostentaba?

—Dime, Abaddon...

— Edward —la interrumpió él esbozando una encantadora sonrisa con aquellos sensuales labios que aceleró el corazón de Isabella.

Él era un ángel. No importaba lo guapo que fuera ni que estuviera consiguiendo que ella olvidara su dolor con sólo mirarlo; no podía pensar en él de aquella forma. Era incorrecto por su parte. Él le había ofrecido ayuda para que se pudiera vengar del desgraciado de su ex novio y ella iba a aceptarla. Fuera cual fuese el poder que poseía aquel espectacular hombre oscuro, estaba más que dispuesta a que lo desatara en dirección a su ex.

—¿Edward? — Isabella se esforzó por no volver a deslizar la mirada por su cuerpo.

Si le pidiera que se vistiera de una forma que la distrajera un poco menos, ¿podría complacerla? Ella le había visto a pesar del hechizo que él estaba utilizando para esconder su verdadero aspecto. ¿Podría engañarla si quisiera?

—Prefiero que me llames por mi verdadero nombre. —Deslizó la mirada por el cuerpo de Isabella. Sus ojos se detuvieron en todos los lugares donde se detendrían los ojos de un mortal.

Evidentemente, ella también estaba fuera de su alcance, ¿no? Los ángeles eran asexuales, ¿verdad?

La voz que se escondía en los confines de la mente de Isabella gritaba que aquel atractivo hombre que tenía delante no parecía precisamente asexual. Tenía el aspecto del mismísimo pecado, y no el de un ángel.

— Isabella —Le ofreció la mano.

Él se la estrechó y un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Isabella cuando sintió como la envolvía con su fuerte y cálida mano. Ella intentó apartar la mano, pero él no la soltó. Retuvo su mano y dejó que su pulgar reposara suavemente sobre el de Isabella.

—Mi madre pensó que yo podría proporcionar paz a un mundo caótico. —Sintió que el pulgar de Edward rozaba el suyo y no pudo evitar que se le acelerara el corazón. Entonces él le soltó la mano y, al hacerlo, acarició la palma de su mano con los dedos provocándole otro escalofrío—. La verdad es que no se me da muy bien.

—¿El qué? —Arqueó una de sus oscuras cejas y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

Isabella suspiró por dentro. ¿Sería consciente de lo guapo que era? ¿Podía un ángel ser vanidoso? Supuso que todos serían igual de atractivos y que ése sería el motivo de que él no se diera cuenta de que todas las mujeres se le quedaban mirando cuando pasaban a su lado. No era que pensaran que él la estaba atacando ni nada por el estilo. Le miraban por el mismo motivo que lo hacía ella. Veían a un dios de más de metro ochenta.

—Eso de ser apacible. En realidad, soy bastante caótica. —Se encogió de hombros—. Nada de lo que hago parece salirme bien. Quiero decir... pensaba que estaba haciendo un sencillo hechizo de venganza y de repente apareces tú y me dices que te he llamado. Yo no pretendía pedir un ángel.

—Y no lo has hecho. —Le apoyó la palma de la mano sobre el pecho y ella se sobresaltó. Su corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza y se sonrojó de pies a cabeza cuando sintió el roce de su muñeca con sus pechos—. Fue tu corazón quien me llamó, no tus palabras.

Isabella sonrió y, nerviosa, le cogió la mano para apartársela del pecho antes de perder el control y lanzarse a sus brazos.

—Entonces, ¿se te da bien eso de las venganzas?

—Se me da muy bien. —Se irguió evidenciando su impresionante altura; parecía incluso más noble y atractivo—. Soy Edward, el gran destructor, el rey del pozo...

—Espera. —Ella le interrumpió y levantó las manos—. ¿El gran destructor? Tal vez esto no sea una buena idea. Me refiero a que tú eres un ángel y tu jefe de ahí arriba podría enfadarse un poco si destrozaras medio París para aplacar mi sed de venganza. Y yo no quiero que muera. Sólo quiero hacerle daño. Y de eso puedo encargarme yo sola. No pretendía molestarte.

—No es molestia —dijo él frunciendo el ceño—. Me limitaré a hacer lo que tú me pidas. Tú serás quien elija la clase de venganza que más te plazca y yo la aplicaré a rajatabla.

—¿Y qué pasa con tu jefe? —Ella no quería hacer enfadar a Dios. Estaba segura de que a él ya le molestaba lo suficiente que existiera gente como ella en la Tierra, personas que eran capaces de utilizar su magia para hacer sus propios milagros.

Tampoco es que ella hubiera conseguido hacer nada parecido hasta la fecha. A ella se le daba mejor encender velas y las cosas pequeñas como los hechizos amorosos.

Isabella miró a Edward. ¿Los hechizos amorosos funcionarían con los ángeles?

Maldijo y se recordó a sí misma que debía controlarse. Lo más probable era que los ángeles no pudieran relacionarse con los mortales y que la atracción que sentía por él se debiera a que se sentía despechada.

—Ahora tú eres mi dueña. —La seriedad que destilaba su voz dejaba entrever que no estaba bromeando—. Haré todo lo que tú me órdenes.

Isabella arqueó las cejas mientras se iba haciendo a la idea de que tenía un ángel a su disposición.

—Entonces deberíamos... —No estaba muy segura de lo que debían hacer a continuación. ¿Deberían ir a planear algo horrible que hacerle a su ex novio para que se arrepintiera de haberla engañado? Aquello le parecía muy extraño y daba la sensación de que ella quisiera atacar a su ex a traición, y Serenity no se sentía muy cómoda con aquella situación. Ella jamás había jurado vengarse de nadie. Las veces que había tenido algún problema con alguien se había limitado a dejar que se le pasara el enfado y a seguir con su vida. Pero aquella vez era diferente. Quería que él pagara por lo que le había hecho—. ¿Tomas café?

—Nunca lo he probado. — Edward sonrió—. Pero me han contado que tiene un sabor extrañamente amargo y dulce al mismo tiempo y que produce un interesante efecto sobre el cuerpo. Me gustaría probarlo.

—Pues tomaremos un café. — Isabella se encaminó en dirección a las fuentes y Edward la siguió.

Ella esperaba que la gente no le estuviera viendo tal como era en realidad.

—¿Qué aspecto tienes para ellos? —Miró a algunas personas para que él entendiera exactamente a qué se refería.

—Ellos ven un hombre con un traje negro.

—¿Sin alas?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes. Eres la única que es inmune a la imagen que proyecto.

—¿Podrías conseguir que no te viera tal como eres?

Él se detuvo y la miró. La brisa despeinó su largo pelo negro y jugueteó con algunos mechones de su cola de caballo.

—¿Quieres dejar de verme tal como soy?

Lo dijo de una forma que la hizo sentir mal. Clavó sus ojos verdes en los de Isabella como si quisiera ver la respuesta en ellos antes de que ella contestara.

—No. — Isabella se acercó a él. Su corazón se volvió a acelerar y empezaron a sudarle las palmas de las manos. Inspiró con fuerza y le sonrió—. Estás muy bien tal como estás.

El viento volvió a soplar revolviendo su cabello chocolate y deslizándolo por su rostro. Ella se sobresaltó cuando él le apartó los mechones de pelo de la cara y se los puso detrás de la oreja; cuando retiró la mano le acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos. ¿Sería consciente de las sensaciones que le provocaba al tocarla de aquella manera? ¿Sabría lo que ella sentía cada vez que le miraba? Isabella no dejaba de repetirse a sí misma que él era un ángel y que estaba fuera de su alcance, pero su cuerpo no parecía querer entender el mensaje. Su cuerpo ardía en deseos de sentir aquellas manos sobre su piel, de sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos, de sentir cómo la abrazaba con fuerza.

Era una locura. Acababa de conocerle y ella no era la clase de mujer que se abalanzaba sobre los hombres. Su ex, Jacob, la había perseguido durante meses hasta conseguir que cediera y aceptara salir con él; por no mencionar lo que le había costado conseguir que ella accediera a cualquier otra cosa.

Pero ahora parecía completamente dispuesta a arrojarse a los brazos de un ángel para que él la abrazara y la besara justo como ella deseaba.

—Te hizo mucho daño —susurró Edward.

Isabella parpadeó y el deseo que sentía desapareció en cuanto recordó lo que le había hecho Jacob. Debía esforzarse por quitarse de la cabeza la ridícula atracción que sentía por Edward, porque aquello era algo que nunca iba a ocurrir.

Empezó a anclar de nuevo sin esperar a que él la siguiera. Necesitaba estar sola un momento para respirar. Desde que le había puesto los ojos encima, su cabeza y su corazón habían estado en guerra y tenía que administrarles a ambos una buena dosis de realidad. Edward estaba allí para ayudarla a vengarse, y nada más. No podía lanzarse a sus brazos, intentar ningún acercamiento o hacer nada, porque sólo conseguiría que se le volviera a romper el corazón, o acabaría sintiéndose otra vez tan desgraciada como la había hecho sentir Jacob.

—¿He dicho algo malo? — Edward se apresuró tras ella. Sus largas y ágiles zancadas le permitían alcanzar con mucha facilidad el acelerado paso de Isabella.

Ella se quedó callada un momento. Centrada en sus pensamientos, tenía la mirada perdida en los edificios de piedra blanca que se alineaban en aquella calle tan estrecha.

—No. — Isabella se deslizó entre la multitud que se agolpaba en un abarrotado cruce de calles, cruzó la travesía y luego se dirigió a otra estrecha callejuela que conducía a la calle en la que estaba su cafetería favorita—. Sólo me has cogido desprevenida. Quiero decir que... Tengo la sensación de que sabes de lo que estás hablando. Es como si tú... Olvídalo, es una tontería.

—¿Pudiera sentirlo?

Ella se paró de golpe en la puerta de la cafetería y se volvió para mirarle.

Él estaba algunos pasos por detrás de ella. Sus negras alas seguían recogidas a su espalda y los grabados dorados de su armadura negra brillaban bajo el sol.

Ella asintió.

El ángel se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos.

—Sí que puedo sentirlo. Ese es uno de los motivos por los que he decidido ayudarte. No mereces sentirte tan desgraciada. Hasta hace muy poco siempre habías parecido ser muy feliz.

—¿Me has estado espiando? —Levantó la voz un poco más de lo que pretendía.

Una pareja de mujeres morenas muy bien vestidas que estaban sentadas a una de las mesas que había a la entrada de la cafetería miraron en su dirección y empezaron a susurrar.

—Soy un áng... — Edward frunció el ceño cuando ella le tapó la boca con la mano. Isabella podía notar su cálido aliento en su piel, le hacía cosquillas y le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el brazo.

Ella apartó la mano.

—No creo que debas utilizar esa palabra en público.

—Todos observamos. Eso es lo que hacemos.

Ella esbozó una mueca. Probablemente aquello había sonado incluso peor. Las dos mujeres estaban enfrascadas en una animada conversación y de vez en cuando les miraban a ella y a Edward disimuladamente. Probablemente pensaran que tenía un harén de acosadores.

Isabella cogió a Edward de la mano y le arrastró hasta el interior de la pequeña cafetería. Dentro se estaba mucho más tranquilo; sólo había algunas personas sentadas a las pequeñas mesas de madera y en los sillones. Ella eligió un rincón alejado de la gente junto a la ventana y sentó a Edward en un sillón marrón que aguardaba junto a una pequeña mesa.

—Espera aquí —dijo ella confiando en que le hiciera caso.

¿En qué lío se había metido?

Isabella pidió los cafés y observó a Edward mientras esperaba a que se los preparasen. Seguía sentado justo donde ella le había dejado y miraba por la ventana. ¿Estaría observando el mundo? ¿Sería eso lo que hacían todos los ángeles? Él había dicho que era eso lo que hacían, así que probablemente todos observaran a los mortales.

De repente él movió los hombros, frunció el ceño y desplegó sus alas negras provocando una brisa que se sintió por toda la cafetería y obligó a la gente a sujetar sus papeles, servilletas y todo lo que parecía quererse dejar arrastrar por el viento.

Isabella se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta de par en par. Estaba sentado con sus alas de plumas negras desplegadas tras él, tan grandes que casi llegaban hasta el otro extremo de la sala. ¿Qué envergadura tendrían aquellas alas? Cada una de ellas debía de medir por lo menos dos metros y medio.

Cuando le sirvieron los cafés, Isabella los cogió y volvió con él. Aturdida, se sentó en el sillón que había frente a él sin dejar de mirarle las alas fijamente.

Edward volvió a mover los hombros y las recogió de nuevo. Las plumas más largas le rozaban las botas.

—Necesitaba estirarme —dijo con aire de disculpa. Entonces sonrió—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no gozaba de tanta libertad. Me sienta muy bien estirar las alas.

A Isabella no le cabía ninguna duda de que era así. Parecía un niño con zapatos nuevos; lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no podía esconder el brillo que titilaba en sus ojos verdes.

—¿Qué se siente al poder volar? —preguntó ella sin pensar.

Edward sonrió con más ganas.

—Una felicidad absoluta. Cuando vuelo puedo sentir el viento en la cara, sentir cómo se desliza entre mis plumas, y puedo verlo todo e ir a cualquier lugar. No hay ninguna sensación que se pueda comparar a ésa.

—Suena bien. Yo he volado... en avión. También es volar, ¿no?

—¿Te gustaría volar?

¿Le estaba ofreciendo llevarla con él? Al pensarlo se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, pero algo en su interior la hizo asentir.

—Estoy seguro de que podremos hacer algo.

Edward cogió la taza blanca llena de café y arqueó una de sus oscuras cejas. Primero lo olió, observó la espumosa capa superior y le dio un sorbo.

Se le estremecieron las plumas y miró a Isabella con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Qué clase de droga es ésta?

Isabella cogió su taza de café con leche y bebió un poco.

—En realidad, no es una droga. Es cafeína, un estimulante natural. Los humanos son adictos a ella.

Él observó la taza con sospechas.

—¿Un estimulante?

Por un momento parecía que fuera a beber un poco más, pero entonces volvió a dejar la taza sobre la mesa redonda que había entre ellos. La volvió a mirar a los ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron hasta que los iris de sus ojos se oscurecieron. Cambió incómodo de postura y cruzó las piernas al tiempo que dejaba descansar las manos sobre su regazo.

—No creo que deba beber más café. No sería muy sensato. —El tono de su voz destilaba cierta tensión, y la inconfundible chispa de deseo que brillaba en sus ojos no desaparecía—. Cuando vuelva a encontrarme con los demás guerreros hablaré con ellos. No me explicaron bien los efectos que provoca.

¿Efectos? Isabella posó los ojos sobre las manos que él tenía apoyadas sobre el regazo y luego le volvió a mirar a los ojos.

¿Viagra para ángeles?

—Pensaba que erais todos asexuales —espetó ella.

Al ver la horrorizada expresión que se apoderó del rostro de Edward se tapó la boca con la mano. Isabella se sonrojó como nunca y empezó a pensar en un hechizo que hiciera olvidar lo que había dicho. Aunque lo más probable era que no funcionara con él. La magia no afectaba a dioses y diosas, así que era poco probable que funcionara con otras criaturas sobrenaturales.

—Yo no soy asexual. —Lo dijo de una forma que daba a entender que estaría encantado de demostrárselo en aquella misma cafetería.

Isabella bebió su café y se concentró en su bebida mientras evitaba la ardiente mirada de Edward y deseaba poder esconderse debajo de la mesa.

—No he estado con ninguna mujer en siglos, pero no soy una criatura impotente.

Lo dijo tan alto que le oyó toda la cafetería. Isabella se hundió en la silla intentando evitar las miradas que estaba atrayendo.

—Lo retiro —susurró ella dentro de la taza. Luego le miró por encima del borde.

Él resplandeció y la pasión desapareció de sus ojos. Una oscura malevolencia brillaba en ellos y Isabella volvió a tener la sensación de que no era exactamente el buen ángel que ella había imaginado.

—Algunas personas creen que eres el Diablo.

Él se apoyó sobre el respaldo del sillón y suspiró.

—¿Primero soy el ángel de la muerte y ahora soy el Diablo? Los rumores corren muy de prisa, ¿verdad?

—Entonces, ¿qué eres? — Isabella alejó la cara de la taza, se sentó en el borde del sillón y le miró. Era el pecado en carne y hueso, exquisito de cualquier forma imaginable, y se suponía que los ángeles no debían ser tan tentadores.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Soy Edward, el gran destructor, ángel del Apocalipsis, el responsable de traer el Infierno a la Tierra cuando todo llegue a su fin.

Aquello no resultaba muy tranquilizador.

—Entonces, ¿no eres un ángel bueno?

Él sonrió y en su mirada brilló una oscuridad muy sensual.

—Soy bueno, si por bueno entiendes que no trabajo para el Diablo, pero puedo ser muy malo.

A ella no le cabía ninguna duda. No debería estar haciéndolo, pero se lo estaba imaginando en todas las posturas que se le ocurrían y parecía malvado desde cualquier ángulo.

—Así que, ¿qué es lo que ordena mi dueña? —Siguió sonriendo después de decir aquello. Había algo en aquella sonrisa que parecía animarla a decir todas las cosas que le estaban pasando por la cabeza.

¿Qué era lo que quería que él hiciera? Pero no podía hacerlo. Estaba segura de que pedirle a un ángel que pecara estaba mal. Por el momento, mientras su conciencia siguiera funcionando y pudiera resistirse a la tentación que estaba sentada justo frente a ella, se concentraría en conseguir su venganza.

—Nada que tenga algo que ver con la muerte. Quiero que sufra. Quiero que se sienta celoso, que se sienta dolido y poco querido... como si a mí no me importara nada.

Edward sonrió como si le gustara lo que estaba escuchando.

Ella le aguantó la mirada. Aquella mirada verde. Lo que iba a proponerle era una locura, y acabaría con su capacidad de contención hacia él, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo.

—Tengo un plan.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Bien aquí está el sig cap un poco tarde, mas tratare de adelantar algunos cap, ya que dentro de poco no podré seguir actualizando porque estaré en temporada de exámenes. Ya que desde el principio mi plan era actualizar los viernes, pero debido a mis clases que son las que demandan mí atención se me hace un poco difícil, espero me comprendan, que creen que pasara ahora.

Nos vemos en el sig cap


	3. Chapter 3

**Ángel Justiciero**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Felicity Heaton y el nombre de la novela es Ángel Justiciero 1° de la Antología Ángel Her Dark Angel (2010) ****y los personaje de CREPÚSCULO tampoco son míos si no de su creadora STEPHENIE MEYER yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de CREPÚSCULO a esta novela que me gustó muchísimo **

**Además de que aclaro que ****angelesoscuros13**** (****son 2 autoras****) fueron las que la adaptaron primero y tengo el permiso de ellas para poderla adaptar a la saga de crepúsculo ya que no quiero malos entendidos ok ya tuve un percance con eso y no quiero repetirlo. **

**Y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPÚSCULO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Edward es un ángel sin misión que vive atrapado en el Infierno. Su cometido es vigilar las puertas del pozo sin fondo. Pasa sus días rodeado de una infinita oscuridad, y lo que más desea es volver a volar libre por la Tierra. Pero su dueño hace siglos que no le reclama. Cuando por fin vuelve a oír la llamada es para servir a una nueva dueña, una preciosa mujer a la que ha observado desde la distancia muchas veces, una mujer que siempre le ha cautivado.

Isabella se muestra muy sorprendida cuando un imponente ángel de alas negras aparece en su ciudad, París, y le asegura que ella le ha llamado al llevar a cabo un simple hechizo de venganza. ¡Se trata del ángel de la muerte! Cuando Edward le ofrece su ayuda para vengarse de un ex novio que la engañaba, ella no puede resistir la tentación de aceptarla, pero ¿podrá resistirse a él? ¿Puede un ángel tan oscuro como Edward enamorarse de una mujer mortal como ella?

Oscura, apasionada y erótica, «Ángel Justiciero» es una historia de intenso deseo y de profundo amor prohibido que conseguirá acelerarte el corazón.

**Capítulo 3**

Edward perfeccionó su imagen volviéndose a hacer la cola de caballo y apretando bien el nudo de su corbata azul. Isabella caminaba junto a él por las calles oscuras. Su plan era muy sencillo, pero era muy probable que resultara eficaz. Él la miró y pensó en lo distinta que estaba con aquel corto vestido negro sin mangas que se ceñía a sus pechos y caía desde su cintura, y con aquellos tacones negros. Llevaba recogida la melena castaña en un moño informal. Se había perfilado los ojos con un lápiz negro y la boca con un lápiz de labios rojo que realzaba su atractivo.

Antes le costaba no mirarla, pero ahora le resultaba imposible. Ella atraía su mirada y él no quería apartarla de ella. Quería seguir mirándola para siempre.

Se recordó que en aquel momento era perfectamente adecuado. Se suponía que debía mirarla, ser atento y encantador, y mostrarse romántico con ella.

—Estará allí. —El temblor que teñía la voz de Isabella traicionó los nervios que él podía sentir en ella.

¿Se estaría arrepintiendo? La manera de vengarse de Isabella era mucho más suave y benévola que la suya. A él no le costaría nada meter a su infiel amante en el pozo sin fondo del Infierno para que sufriera junto a los demás pecadores y el mismísimo Diablo.

Entonces a ella se le aceleró el corazón. Él levantó la cabeza buscando lo que ella miraba y vio la señal de neón. Isabella ya le había hablado de aquel club. Era un local al que ella había ido varias veces con ese hombre llamado Jacob. Edward aún no tenía una descripción del objetivo, pero si aquel hombre estaba en el club Isabella le mostraría quién era.

—No debería haberte pedido que hicieras esto. — Isabella se detuvo y se volvió para mirarle—. Creo que no está bien.

—Sólo me estás pidiendo que finja ser tu nuevo amante. Es una representación muy sencilla, y no estaremos violando ninguna ley del contrato que hay entre nosotros. — Edward sonrió y ella asintió. No había nada que pudiera infringir las leyes de su contrato. Él no le había pedido que dictara ninguna ley o que se ciñera a ninguna que le hubiera pedido él. Ella tendría todo lo que deseara de él.

Estuviera o no estuviera implicado el pecado.

Y a él le parecía muy bien.

Isabella se acercó a él. Había olvidado lo bien que olían las mujeres. Su suave perfume estimulaba sus sentidos con sus notas florales y le resultaba tan atractivo como su presencia. Jamás la había visto tan guapa cuando la observaba en la piscina.

Isabella empezó a alejarse de él, pero Edward la cogió de la muñeca y ella se detuvo.

—Estás nerviosa. —Deslizó los dedos por su piel disfrutando de la sedosa calidez que desprendía. Cada vez que la tocaba sentía que no quería soltarla. Quería deslizar las manos por cada uno de los centímetros de su ser, sentir cada una de las sutiles diferencias de su cuerpo, estudiarla y memorizar cada sutil planicie y cada curva.

—Tú también lo estarías si estuvieras a punto de entrar en un club con un ángel colgado del brazo. —Destilaba cierto tono jocoso, pero él sabía que estaba hablando en serio. La apariencia que ella veía en él la desconcertaba.

—Ellos no me ven como un ángel. —La cogió de los hombros y le dio la vuelta para que pudiera ver el oscuro escaparate que tenía justo detrás.

Isabella abrió los ojos de par en par. Por mucho que ella tuviera más capacidad que el resto, era evidente que no podía utilizarla cuando él proyectaba su imagen en algún sitio. Edward estaba proyectando su imagen en su reflejo para que ella pudiera ver lo que veían los demás mortales cuando le miraban.

—¿Esa es tu imagen?

Él asintió y se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que su pecho estuvo muy cerca de los hombros de Isabella. Entonces bajó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Te satisface mi reflejo?

Ella le miró por encima del hombro; tenía la cara muy cerca de la de Edward.

—Creo que prefiero verte tal como eres.

La sinceridad de aquellas palabras llegó al fondo del corazón de Edward. Dejó caer la mirada hasta sus labios y dio un paso atrás; prefirió alejarse de la tentación.

—Aunque debo admitir que tienes bastante buen gusto —dijo ella. Él la volvió a mirar—. Tanto en trajes como en armaduras.

Edward sonrió.

—Pues si te parece bien empecemos ya con tu venganza.

Le ofreció la mano. Sólo era una invitación para que entraran al club; no significaba que fuera a cogerla de la mano. Sin embargo ella deslizó la mano dentro de la de Edward. La suya era mucho más pequeña que la de él, mucho más delicada. Él se la cogió y se dirigió junto a ella hacia la puerta del club mientras intentaba recordar si alguna vez le habría cogido la mano a alguien. Si alguna vez lo había hecho era incapaz de recordarlo y no le podía haber hecho sentir igual de bien. Si hubiera sido así estaba seguro de que no lo habría olvidado.

El hombre que esperaba en la puerta se echó a un lado en cuanto ellos se acercaron. Isabella miró a Edward. Él se encogió de hombros. Algunos mortales eran mucho más fáciles de coaccionar que otros. El gorila había sido un objetivo muy sencillo. Sólo había tenido que deslizar un mensaje en el interior de la cabeza de aquel hombre y él quitó la cuerda roja de la entrada en cuanto entendió que quería dejar pasar a aquella preciosa chica.

Edward la condujo hasta el oscuro interior de aquel sótano y cuando llegaron a la sala llena de gente que había al final de la escalera ella se situó delante de él. La barra estaba iluminada por luces de neón azul, y una serie de pequeños focos blancos proyectaban haces de pálida luz sobre los camareros y los clientes que esperaban sus bebidas.

Isabella se internó en la sala y Edward estudió los alrededores. La pista de baile era pequeña y estaba llena de mortales haciendo lo que sólo se podía interpretar como sexo con ropa. Las luces estroboscópicas y el láser provocaban que sus movimientos parecieran entrecortados y robóticos. Un grupo de altas mesas redondas rodeadas de taburetes acordonaban la sala. La mayoría de ellas estaban ocupadas. La música estaba demasiado alta y emitía un rápido y fuerte ritmo que resonaba por toda la sala. Edward añoró la relativa paz del Infierno.

Isabella se volvió a parar y él chocó contra su espalda. Al sentir el cálido cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo le ocurrió exactamente lo mismo que cuando había tomado aquel sorbo de café y dio un paso atrás para que ella no lo notara. Ella le miró por encima del hombro y le hizo una señal con los ojos en dirección a la pista de baile.

Si esperaba que él reconociera a Jacob entre aquella multitud estaba sobreestimando sus habilidades.

Isabella le cogió del brazo y él sintió el tacto de sus dedos sobre su piel en lugar de sentirlo sobre la chaqueta de su traje. Ella podía traspasar su glamour también físicamente. Edward sentía fuego en cualquier parte del cuerpo donde ella le tocara y se quedaba con ganas de más: quería que le tocara otras partes del cuerpo.

Estaba empezando a entender que hubiera tantos guerreros que se hubieran rendido a los encantos de las mujeres mortales.

Ella se puso de puntillas y apretó los pechos sobre su brazo y su torso. Él acercó la oreja a su boca cuando consiguió reunir la sensatez suficiente para entender que estaba intentando decirle algo.

—El hombre de pelo castaño con la camisa blanca al que se le ve demasiado el pecho. — Isabella tuvo que gritarle a la oreja y él esbozó una mueca. Debería haberle dicho que tenía un oído muy sensible.

Edward buscó a su objetivo entre los bailarines y cuando le vio se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Era cierto, enseñaba demasiado el pecho; llevaba por lo menos tres botones de la camisa desabrochados. Estaba bailando con una mujer morena muy delgada que llevaba un sugerente vestido blanco muy ajustado.

—¿Es ésa la mujer con la que te engañó? — Edward frunció el ceño. Aquella mujer no era nada comparada con Isabella. La miró y ella negó con la cabeza.

¿Con qué clase de mujeriego había estado saliendo Isabella? Al imaginársela con un hombre como aquél tuvo ganas de cambiar los planes y mandar a aquel tipo derechito al Infierno.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —gritó ella por encima del ruido de la música.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que beber alcohol sea una buena idea. Nunca lo he probado y no sé si sigue estando prohibido.

Isabella miró en dirección a la barra.

—Pues yo sí que necesito tomar algo.

—Yo te traeré algo de beber. —Le soltó la mano—. Será sólo un momento.

La oyó sofocar un pequeño grito de exclamación cuando desapareció. Una mujer le miró fijamente cuando él apareció a su lado y chocó contra ella accidentalmente. Edward sonrió para disculparse. El enfado que se había dibujado en los oscuros ojos de aquella mujer desapareció en seguida.

—¿Te puedo invitar a un trago, guapo? —La mujer batió sus largas pestañas y sonrió.

Él nunca había jugado a aquel juego, pero sabía muy bien cuándo una mujer estaba flirteando. Miró en dirección a Isabella. Estaba junto a la pista de baile mirándole fijamente con expresión de sorpresa por encima de la multitud de cabezas.

—He venido con alguien. — Edward sintió cómo la mujer dejaba de mirarle. Ella resopló.

—¿De verdad? Pues deberías cambiar de compañía.

¿Estaba insinuando que Isabella no era lo suficientemente buena para él y que tal vez ella sí que lo fuera?

Edward se rió. Jamás había oído algo tan ridículo. ¿Por qué iba a querer dejar a Isabella por la mujer que tenía delante? Isabella era amable, cálida... La volvió a mirar y cuando empezó a comprender lo que le ocurría se le desdibujó la sonrisa. Y era preciosa.

Realmente preciosa.

Y él la deseaba.

Jamás había deseado a ninguna mujer mortal. Pero la deseaba.

Le hizo una señal al camarero y le coaccionó mentalmente para que le preparara la misma bebida brillante y colorida que tenía ante ella la mujer que flirteaba con él. El hombre le preparó la bebida y la deslizó por la barra en su dirección. Edward la cogió y se fue. Desapareció y reapareció junto a Isabella.

Ella volvió a emitir una exclamación y luego sonrió cuando él le acercó la bebida.

—No estoy muy seguro de lo que es.

—¿Te lo ha recomendado tu amiga? —Seguía sonriendo, pero algo había cambiado en ella.

Ahora él sentía en su interior algo más oscuro que iba ligado a una fuerte sensación de poder.

¿Celos?

—Ella me ha recomendado otra cosa y yo la he rechazado. —Le volvió a ofrecer la bebida y, esta vez, Isabella la cogió, colocó bien las pequeñas pajitas negras y sorbió por ellas.

Edward se quedó mirando su boca fijamente y quedó hipnotizado al ver cómo ella soltaba las pajitas y se humedecía los labios.

—¿Está bueno? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió.

El poder que emanaba del cuerpo de Isabella desapareció y ella sonrió. Edward nunca había conocido ninguna bruja. ¿Tendría el poder de hechizarle? No estaba muy seguro de que sus poderes pudieran competir con los que tuviera ella y no quería averiguarlo.

La mesa que tenían al lado quedó libre y él la cogió del codo para guiarla hasta ella. Isabella se deslizó sobre uno de los altos taburetes y dejó la bebida encima de aquella redonda mesa negra. Edward se sentó frente a ella. Observaba cómo se tomaba su bebida y esperaba.

La música seguía sonando, pero pronto cambió a una nueva canción. Algunas de las personas que estaban bailando abandonaron la pista de baile y pasaron junto a ellos en dirección a la barra. Edward alargó el brazo y apoyó la mano sobre la de Isabella cuando Jacob pasó junto a ellos.

Sonrió mirando a Isabella cuando sintió que Jacob posaba sus ojos sobre ellos y luego seguía caminando. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y entonces miró a Edward.

—¿Nos ha visto? —Se inclinó hacia adelante y le deleitó con una gloriosa panorámica de sus pechos, que quedaron expuestos a sus ojos cuando se abrió su vestido negro.

¿Estaba intentando tentarle?

—Nos ha visto. — Edward miró por encima de su hombro para observar a Jacob.

Jacob era más bajito que él y su complexión era más débil. No parecía tener unos rasgos especialmente atractivos, pero era difícil afirmarlo en aquel local tan oscuro. Aquel hombre debía de tener algunas cualidades buenas para haber conseguido atraer a Isabella y que se preocupara de él. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, Edward no podía ver nada bueno en él. Sólo veía a un pecador, un hombre que debía ser castigado, al que había que hacer sufrir... Tal como deseaba su señora.

Jacob llegó a la barra y se volvió para mirarle.

No, para mirarles a los dos. Les estaba mirando. Debía de haber visto que Isabella estaba con él y que eran algo más que amigos.

Isabella volvió a beber y Edward deslizó el pulgar por el reverso de su mano con suavidad. No parecía que a ella le importara que él la tocara. ¿O sólo formaba parte de la actuación? La mirada verde de Edward trepó hasta el rostro de Isabella y la observó mientras ella chupaba las dos pequeñas pajitas negras. Las luces del local proyectaban brillos chocolates sobre su melena castaña. El color de las luces se deslizaba por su piel haciendo que su maquillaje pareciera aún más oscuro.

Ella apartó la mirada de su bebida y soltó las pajitas. Su sonrisa le provocaba. Ella curvaba sus labios y él sentía la tentación de animarla a llevar aquel teatro un poco más lejos sólo para ver cómo reaccionaría ella.

—¿Qué clase de hechizos puedes conjurar? —le preguntó por encima del ruido de la música.

Ella removió su bebida con las pajitas muy despacio al tiempo que le miraba fijamente. ¿Tanto tenía que pensarlo? ¿Podría hechizar a los hombres para que se convirtieran en sus esclavos? Si tenía ese poder, él estaba en disposición de jurar que le había hechizado.

—Mi madre sólo me enseñó a hacer la clase de magia que beneficiara a terceras personas, y eso es todo cuanto he hecho hasta hoy. —Se acercó el vaso a los labios, apartó las pajitas a un lado y le dio un largo trago a la bebida. Dejó el vaso vacío encima de la mesa—. He lanzado pequeñas maldiciones a algunas personas, he hecho hechizos para favorecer la maternidad y la concepción, y hechizos de amor, por supuesto.

Hechizos de amor.

Tal vez le hubiera hecho uno de esos hechizos a él.

Ella nunca había utilizado la magia en beneficio propio hasta aquel día.

Edward había aprendido lo suficiente del mundo hasta la fecha como para saber que ella no era habitual en ese sentido. Su calidez, su desinterés y su amabilidad le llegaban al corazón y potenciaban su belleza. Ella sólo pensaba en ayudar a otros, mientras que la mayoría de los humanos utilizaría esos mismos poderes para aprovecharse de los demás mortales. El poder era una auténtica droga para los mortales. Él había visto en muchas ocasiones los efectos que tenía sobre ellos. Si fuera otra persona la que tuviera sus habilidades, las utilizaría para enriquecerse, ser más importante y más popular; se habría dejado llevar por la promesa de falsa felicidad que todo eso conlleva y sería completamente adicta a esa sensación.

Isabella parecía ser inmune a ellas, y cuando por fin había sucumbido a utilizar sus poderes para su propio interés, lo había hecho para aliviar el dolor que sentía en su corazón y para vengarse. El dolor que le había provocado su ex amante la había empujado a utilizar su poder.

Y Edward había oído su llamada y acudió a ella.

Tal vez él fuera el resultado de su hechizo a fin de cuentas. Su magia podría haber amplificado su voz y él podría haberla oído porque él se había centrado en ella todo el tiempo.

—¿Nunca sientes la tentación de utilizar tus poderes?

Ella negó con la cabeza y luego apartó la mirada.

—Quizá alguna vez. Alguna vez.

La mirada de Isabella volvió a él con disimulo, se posó sobre sus ojos y sus mejillas se oscurecieron. Hubiera sido imposible verlo si no hubiera sido porque él estaba observando justo eso. Ella se había planteado la posibilidad de hacer un hechizo. ¿Sobre quién? ¿Sobre Jacob o sobre él? ¿Venganza o amor?

Isabella apoyó la mano sobre las manos que ambos tenían entrelazadas. La tenía fría de haber estado sujetando el vaso, pero se calentó muy pronto al entrar en contacto con la piel de Edward. Ella le giró la mano y la atrapó entre las suyas.

—¿Crees que deberíamos bailar? —Su expresión destilaba cierto nerviosismo y miró por encima del hombro de Edward.

—¿Sigue mirando? — Edward podía sentir la mirada de aquel hombre clavada en su espalda.

Ella asintió.

—Entonces creo que sí que deberíamos bailar. Ella vaciló.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Crees que está bien que hagamos esto?

¿Cuántas veces iba a hacerle la misma pregunta? Su respuesta no iba a cambiar. Ella tendría todo lo que quisiera.

Edward le soltó la mano, se levantó y rodeó la mesa para acercarse a ella. Su sonrisa pareció darle la respuesta que estaba buscando y provocó otro oscuro rubor a sus mejillas. Isabella se deslizó por el taburete y le siguió hasta la pista de baile.

La música sonaba aún más fuerte que antes y era un poco más lenta. Las personas que había en la pista volvían a dejarse llevar por lo que parecía sexo con ropa y, por un momento, él se preguntó si de verdad aquello sería una buena idea. Edward no estaba seguro de adonde les podría llevar un baile, pero lo que veía en los ojos de Isabella le decía que, fuera a donde fuese que les llevara aquel baile, no era algo que fuera a fingir.

Él la rodeó con los brazos y las manos de Isabella quedaron atrapadas contra su pecho. Se quedó allí de pie junto a ella mirando sus grandes ojos. Las pupilas de Isabella se dilataron oscureciendo sus iris, que se llenaron de una pasión y un apetito que Edward sentía latir en su corazón.

Cuando ella consiguió liberarse de sus nervios y dejar de pensar en que en realidad él era un ángel, se mostraba mucho más segura, dibujaba unos movimientos mucho más sensuales y parecía que estuviera flirteando con él. Edward la quería ver con aquella actitud, y no precisamente para poner celoso a Jacob.

El ángel deslizó las manos por su cintura hasta llegar a sus caderas. La sensación que le provocaba tocarla era demasiado placentera. Isabella entornó los ojos y presionó las manos sobre su pecho, no sobre su traje, sino sobre su armadura. ¿Le gustaría a ella sentir las manos de Edward sobre su cuerpo?

Él la cogió de las caderas con más fuerza y la atrajo hacia sí mientras se empezaba a mover lentamente al intenso ritmo de la canción. Ella paseó las manos por el peto de su armadura, luego siguió por su clavícula y finalmente las posó sobre su cuello. Él se estremeció un poco cuando ella deslizó los dedos por sus hombros y se pegó a él sin dejar de mover el cuerpo contra el suyo. Cada vez que se tocaban, cada vez que se rozaban el uno al otro, a él le costaba un poco más mantener el control.

Isabella paseó las manos por su espalda, enredó sus largos dedos en su cola de caballo y acabó posando las manos en su nuca. Él movió las manos por la espalda de Isabella y las paseó hasta llegar a la parte inferior de su espalda, donde podía sentir cómo se movían sus caderas mientras bailaba con él. Su pierna se deslizó por entre las de Edward y la de él entre las suyas, y ella volvió a entornar los ojos cuando él rozó el vértice de sus caderas. Él rugió y se acercó más a ella ansioso por sentir todo su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus pensamientos le llevaban por caminos que hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaban. Se preguntaba cómo estaría desnuda. Edward quería explorar hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo con su boca y con sus manos, quería rendirle culto a su cuerpo hasta que ella gritara su nombre y cayera rendida entre sus brazos.

Edward se apartó un poco de ella. Era incapaz de soportar aquella tortura; necesitaba respirar. Estaba demasiado cerca de dejarse llevar.

Isabella le miró a los ojos con la mirada rebosante de invitación, suplicándole que se entregara a ella. Él lo haría muy gustoso si estuviera seguro de que todo aquello no era puro teatro. Aquello era una representación. Ella sólo estaba fingiendo con la intención de poner celoso a Jacob. Eso era todo.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien teniéndola entre sus brazos?

Isabella deslizó las manos por sus bíceps, muy despacio. Sus ojos seguían el camino que trazaba con la mano derecha por las curvas que dibujaban sus músculos, y su corazón aceleró el ritmo. Parecía que ella se estuviera excitando al explorar su cuerpo. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y él pudo sentir el apetito que emanaba de ella, podía sentir su poderosa necesidad.

¿Por qué su cuerpo ardía en cualquier lugar en el que ella le tocaba?

La mirada de Edward se posó sobre la boca de Isabella.

¿Y por qué le resultaba imposible apartar la mirada de aquellos labios tan rojos como las cerezas, y era incapaz de dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sentiría si se decidiera a agachar la cabeza para besarla?

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no deseaba a una mujer, pero él sabía que nunca había sentido un deseo como aquél: aquella sensación era poderosa e irresistible. A Edward le encantaba cómo se movía ella contra él, cómo le rozaba con todo el cuerpo, cómo le provocaba para que se rindiera, cómo hacía que tuviera escalofríos que recorrían su piel y aumentaban su temperatura. Le encantaba cómo ella le miraba a los ojos y le sonreía tan llena de emociones honestas y de deseo. No parecía que estuviera fingiendo.

Parecía muy real y estaba convencido de que ella aceptaría sus besos con entusiasmo.

No podía ser cosa del glamour porque no tenía ningún efecto sobre ella. Tenía que sentirse atraída por él.

Isabella le sonrió apoyando las manos suavemente sobre sus hombros y quemándole con sus caricias. Él quería sentir aquellas manos sobre su pecho, pero esta vez sin que la armadura estuviera en medio. Necesitaba que ella le tocara, sentir lo que le haría y lo fuerte que haría latir su corazón.

Se rozó contra ella satisfaciéndose tanto como podía en público y sin sobrepasar el límite. A ella no parecía importarle. Isabella volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando él deslizó las manos por su espalda. Edward rugió al sentir cómo se movía su trasero bajo sus dedos. Bajó un poco más las manos hasta que le cogió el culo con ellas y la atrajo un poco más hacia sí para que su cadera estuviera aún más cerca de la de él.

La deseaba.

Los grandes ojos de Isabella se clavaron en los suyos, las pupilas se tragaron sus iris y separó los labios. Él quería besarla. No podía estar fingiendo.

Él quería rodearla con sus brazos y con sus alas y no soltarla nunca más.

¿Qué le había hecho aquella mujer?

¿Qué clase de hechizo le había hecho para hacerle sentir así?

Ella le acarició los brazos con las yemas de los dedos mientras deslizaba las manos por sus hombros y recorría el contorno de las correas de piel que sujetaban su armadura. Jugueteó con las hebillas y él se puso a temblar al pensar que tal vez ella pudiera cumplir su deseo y acabara quitándole el peto de la armadura para deslizar las manos por su pecho desnudo.

Lo deseaba tanto...

Ella respiraba profundamente y sus pechos subían y bajaban atrapando la mirada de Edward. Cuando se fijó en sus pechos apretados contra aquel pequeño vestido negro le recorrió un feroz apetito. Edward se olvidó de lo que estaban haciendo y se quedaron allí abrazados y mirándose a los ojos. Los dos tenían el corazón acelerado.

La mirada de Edward volvió a deslizarse hasta sus labios y entonces no pudo resistirse ni un segundo más a la tentación.

Se agachó, la abrazó con fuerza y ladeó la cabeza para besarla.

Ella se rió.

Él se apartó frunciendo el ceño. Ella se volvió a reír y se retorció entre sus brazos. Él rugió cuando Isabella presiono su dolorosa erección con la cadera.

La verdad era que estaba preciosa cuando se reía. Ella le acaricio el hombro y luego deslizó la mano por su brazo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que eran sus alas. Él abrió una de sus alas y le puso las plumas negras sobre el hombro. Ella se rió entre sus brazos llena de sinceridad y felicidad.

Parecía haber olvidado su dolor.

Los dos parecían haber olvidado que todo aquello era mentira.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Disculpen la tardanza, he estado en exámenes y tengo que rendir otros, por eso aprovecho a que ahorita que la carga es menos para actualizarles.

Que tal eh… solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que estalle la bomba entre esos dos. Nos vemos en el sig cap


End file.
